


His Arcadia

by PrincessSerenity16



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Memory Alteration, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerenity16/pseuds/PrincessSerenity16
Summary: Evangeline, who is a Principality of Music in the Celestial Realm is called by Michael to inform her that she has been invited to the Royal Academy of Diavolo, a prestigious school in the Devildom to be the third angel exchange student. She finds herself confused at the revelation, considering that she is not an angel that has much prestige in the Celestial Realm. She is given a choice on whether to take their offer, or to continue on with her duties.When she eventually makes a choice to leave for a year at RAD's exchange program, she meets people that seem to know her but she can't remember them, no matter how much she tries to think of it.So much can happen in just one year....
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Story Introduction

She was always told that her soulmate is the one other being other than Father that would bring her eternal happiness and love.

It was something that Evangeline had always believed. The Morning Star had always given her that love and affection.

She trusted him with her life.

She trusted him with her heart, which only yearned for him.

And, she trusted him with her soul.

That war changed everything. It changed the way she saw things.

It changed her trust in others.

And it froze her heart, making her incapable of feeling romantic love towards any other.

She didn't need that anyways. Or so she thought. She had her family and friends in the Celestial Realm.

He was her one and only true love. No one else can replace him, even if he is a demon now.

Maybe... losing her memories of her time with him was for the best.

Yet.... why didn't these memories fade away once they were taken from her?

Why do I, a being with no name, that took the form of these memories still exists after all these millennia? 

Why can't I disappear, so I can reassure myself that I won't unconsciously go back to her to hurt her?

She doesn't deserve this... She deserves to continue on living a happy life. Angels aren't meant to suffer. The one who should be suffering is Lucifer. 

_....The reason that you are unable to fade away is because their love for each other still exists deep down within their souls. That love is what is keeping you alive. Lucifer can deny his feelings all he wants, but his love for Evangeline still lives deep within his dark soul. Evangeline's mind may not remember her time with him and his brothers, but her feelings do not forget...._

Even if it may be wrong to do, I will protect Evangeline from the truth and remain in this world of emptiness until the both of them fall out of love. 


	2. The Principality of Music, Evangeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline has been invited by the Avatar of Pride himself to be an exchange student for one year at RAD. Meanwhile, while she is given time to make her choice, she is given a task by Michael to go to the Human World to find a human by the name of Tobias Middleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: very brief mention of suicide & depression.

_Catch your breath to the usual place, I'll make you dream if you just wait, lady..._

...

..

.

It has always been a thing for the Angel Evangeline to play her harp upon the clouds, sitting at the bridge as she looked to the distance. It was something that she did when she had the free time from her duties as a Principality. She never really understood why the Celestial Bridge was always the place where she chose to play her harp, but she always loved how the bridge over the clouds looked over the Celestial Palace from a distance. Sometimes, angels gathered around to hear her play, and she really liked to put smiles on the faces of other angels.

There was something that she always felt was missing, but she just couldn't think of what it was. There was some occasions where she just had some painful migraines where she'd hear someone talking to her, as if he was sitting next to her but she always ignored it, thinking it was one of the lower-ranked angels in her choir playing innocent pranks on her. 

**Your harp lulls me. Can you sing for me next time? May I rest my head on your lap while you do so? Possibly entangle your hands on my hair while you do so? It has been the longest of days for me...**

**My Dearest, you mean all the realms to me. I love you. Truly and deeply....**

Evangeline on the other hand, believed it had something to do with her past life, but she wasn't too sure about that. If she did indeed have a past life, all of her memories would have been completely cleared by either the dominions, or even one of the seraphim if it was dire. 

"Eve? Hey, Celestial Realm to Eve. You there?"

Evangeline's older twin brother, Cassian, was trying to get her attention as he waved his hand in front of her while she was in her own thoughts. Evangeline looked up, meeting eyes with her brother. 

"Oh, Brother. My apologies for being a little dazed there. What is it?" she asked. 

"Michael wants to see you at the Celestial Palace. He didn't tell me his reason for your summoning, but it looks like it is serious, considering that he didn't want to tell me anything about it."

Evangeline smiled as she stood up, then straightening her dress, using her magic to make her harp disappear. 

"It's probably something you need not worry yourself with. It could have to do with a new task considering my duty as a Principality."

Cassian is an Archangel, while Evangeline is one of the Principalities. She was once an Archangel, but on Michael's recommendation, she was promoted to a Principality a few millennia back.

"Are you well? You've been like that for the past few days. Have you been overworking yourself in the Human World with your duties?" he asked. 

"Of course not. I've learned a lot of things in the Human World. I'm glad that my music inspires other creators of music. That is one of my duties as a Principality of Music, after all. I do not think that it is something that you should worry yourself with. If it is something that continues to bother, I will ask you. Thank you for asking, though." she reassured him with a smile.

Evangeline's wings and halo appeared as she jumped over the bridge, flying her way over to the Celestial Palace. 

As he watched his sister get further from him, his face turned into that of partial concern. Of course he knew what was going on with her: he somewhat knew of Evangeline's supposed hallucinations, but he didn't want to go too much into it since it could be him simply overthinking things as well. 

...

As Evangeline had approached the Palace, she saw that Michael was already waiting for her, a smile donning his face. 

Once she landed, she curtsied in his presence as she then stood to face him.

"Hello, Michael. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Oh, dear Evangeline. There is no need for formalities. We are family, after all. Let us go to the Garden. Luke and I have prepared some tea and sweets. We can discuss there."

"Alright." she replied.

Michael escorted Evangeline to the Garden, but it wasn't just Michael and her. Luke and Simeon were there as well, seated at the table.

"Hey, guys!" Evangeline smiled.

"Eve, it's been a while since I last saw you. Are you faring well?" Simeon asked.

"Yes, indeed! Everything has been well. I've been teaching those of my choir the hymns we sing to Father. There have also been some trainees that have been interesting in me teaching them how to play the harp and other instruments so I've taken time to do that as well." Eve replied, as she took a seat next to Simeon. 

"Luke, aren't you in one of Eve's classes?" Michael asked as he joined them at the table as well. 

"Yep! She's been a really good teacher, and I feel as if my singing has improved a lot thanks to her."

"Now, it's not because of me, Luke. It's because of the effort you put into practicing that you are here today with your singing. You, along with the others are amazing students."

Luke let out a small blush as he looked away.

Michael let out a chuckle, then spoke, changing the topic.

"With that being said though, I called you three here for a reason. And before I say this, please do know that you three have the choice to back out of this if you do wish. I do not want you three to be forced to do this."

Simeon was well aware of what it was; but Evangeline and Luke had absolutely no idea what Michael was about to tell them.

"Simeon and Luke, you were chosen by Diavolo to go to the Devildom and be exchange students at the Royal Academy of Diavolo."

"The Devildom?! W-why would I want to go somewhere like down there? And why me?"

"There are things in this world that you need to understand, Luke. Not all angels are good, and not all demons are wicked. I believe that your trip down there will serve as a very important lesson for you to learn." Michael replied.

"Come on, Luke. I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. Lucifer and the others are going to be there, after all."

_Lucifer. The Morningstar. Father's former favorite child. The leader of the rebellion against the Celestial Realm. The strongest of the seven lords of the Devildom. The right hand man to the Prince of the Devildom, Diavolo. That is all I know of him._

"Evangeline?" 

"Huh? My apologies."

Michael let out a chuckle. "I was saying that they were unable to find another human exchange student that meets their criteria at RAD, so Lucifer asked that you should take the place as the third exchange student from the Celestial Realm."

"Wait, me? In what way do I fit their criteria? Plus, it would disturb my duties in the Human World and here in the Celestial Realm. I don't think it would be a good idea..."

"I'm not too sure either. I told Lucifer that you would most likely decline the invitation due to your busy schedule, but he insisted that you are the only other one that meets their criteria. He suggested that you'd at least consider it. If you do decide to go, it should not be an issue. Another angel can fill in for you if it is necessary." Why me out of all angels in the Celestial Realm?

Evangeline sighed, eventually letting out a smile. "All right, I will think about it. I'll let you know my decision by tomorrow."

She has been to the Devildom only once with Michael as his temporary assistant, and met eyes with the Avatar of Pride twice. Every time she did so, her chest would become warm, and she felt as if there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She never really understood the feeling, yet she pulled it off as it being some sort of fever. The meeting was a way to take the slow steps towards coexistence and peace between angels, demons, and humans. While she completely agreed with the idea of peace between the three realms, she knew it would be a challenge to do so with demons, but she knew that peace is the priority, and that's what Diavolo, Michael, and everyone else in the room wanted. 

"There is a task that you have been given by the higher-ups that they would like only you to do. Simeon, Luke, do you mind giving us both a minute?"

"Of course. Well, I'll see you around, Evangeline! I really do hope you choose to come and study with us in the Devildom!" Simeon said. 

"The more the better, you know...I could still continue to improve my singing with you, and if I'm with the both of you, I'll feel like those demons can't get to close to me." Luke said. 

"I'll think about it." She reassured them with a smile. 

Simeon nodded his head as he then put his hand on Luke's shoulder, motioning him to depart from the Garden. Once they had left out of their sight, Evangeline spoke. 

"A task?" she asked. 

"Indeed. As you know, the task of a Principality is to either guide and protect nations, bequeath blessings, and serve as the educators of the Human World depending on their speciality; however there are very special occasions here in the Celestial Realm where a Principality does involve themself with humans." Michael replied. 

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I watch over the musicians in the human world and serve as their educator. I also protect the human world country of United Kingdom from any demons that are there to cause unrest."

"Exactly. To describe your task, there is this particular human male that is on the verge of taking away his life due to the fact that he is unable to sing. You see, singing is one of his passions; you could say that it is something that keeps him going every day. He lost his ability to sing about a month ago due to a tumor growing in this throat and that all in itself made him fall into a deep depression. He is fated to pass to the Celestial Realm in a span of two weeks, but right now, he is about to change his fate by taking his own life in two days. His name is Tobias Middleton. On Father's request, he would like for you to comfort him to give him the opportunity to sing once more. Despite the fact that we angels cannot get very involved in the lives of humans, the case of this human is a special one due to the strength of his prayers."

"But isn't this usually the duty of one of the lower-ranked angels to do these kinds of tasks?"

"Usually. But since you are the Principality of Music, we believe that he will be able to build a relationship with you to the point where you may be able to change his life. He lives in the Human World country that you watch over. He refuses to take the surgery because he fears that he will lose his voice forever. There is also speculation going around that a lower-ranked demon from the Devildom is trying to tempt him to take his life away. I heard that there is a lower-ranked demon running around the Human World, and they have not been able to properly track him down. Principalities can typically deal with them if it is needed."

"Oh no..."

"This is why I believe you can do this, especially when your talent and passion strongly revolves around singing and music. During that time, you must also find that demon before he causes any more chaos in the Human World."

"And would Gabriel be okay with this?"

Gabriel is the archangel that raised Cassian and Evangeline until they became grown enough to receive a rank. He is their father figure, and has taught them everything that he knew. 

"I have spoken to him regarding your invitation to the Devildom - he was not too content with the idea, but he said that it is your choice in the end. I am sure he is aware of your task, so that also should not be an issue Anyways, now that we've discussed all the serious aspects, is everything alright? It looked like you were daydreaming while we were discussing about the RAD exchange program."

Evangeline knew that Michael could most likely see what was going through her head, but she was curious if what she saw could be something have to do with something related to a past life or anything related to that.

"There is one thing I wanted to talk about actually; I keep hearing a man's voice. And it's not a being that I know of from here in the Celestial Realm. Like, I could be playing my harp at the Celestial Bridge and I just hear a male's voice telling me to keep playing, that it lulls him and soothes him. He also calls me 'Dearest,' and tells me that he loves me. I'm just confused, Michael. I do not recall having a significant other in my lifetime, so I was just assuming if this had to do with my past life."

Michael seemed to be in his thoughts for a second, looking like he was trying to choose his words carefully. 

"They are invisible souls that roam around the Celestial Realm. It could simply be someone that is fond of you."

"That is it? Are you sure that it is not something else?"

Evangeline was confused. She believed that it was something more than that, but really couldn't think of anything else. Plus, she trusts Michael. He reminds her of someone....

...Wait, someone? Who?

**Dearest, I'm sorry that I was not able to accompany you to the Human World today.**

"Yes, please do not worry about that. It is honestly something that you should not really pay attention to." he reassured her; then patting her head.

"Now, would you like more of this tea?" he added.

"Ah, of course! Thank you." she replied, holding out her cup. 

Michael poured the tea into Evangeline's cup.

"One of the things that I have learned in all my years of living, Eve, is that some things in life are best left forgotten."

"May I ask why, though? I feel like they should not be forgotten you know? Yes, it makes sense to why these despondent memories should be forgotten; but don't you think those are things that help us grow wiser in a way?"

"Sometimes... But dearest Eve, there are things that truly are not worth remembering for your own sake."

"Indeed." She replied with a sigh.

After that, there was silence between the two as the heavenly wind passed by, gently pulling Evangeline's long light brown hair to the side.

**Meanwhile, in the House of Lamentation...**

Lucifer sat at his desk in his private study, resting his head on both his hands as he had sat down in his office, the light of the candle bringing light to his work space. Looking at the paper in front of him, he looked at Evangeline's information as she will most likely end up being the third exchange student from the Celestial Realm. There were a few things that changed with her appearance since she last saw him. Obviously not her age, but more so her hair. She used to have it braided as it rested on the right side of her hair. She used to have heliotrope flowers around her braid as well. She started wearing those on her hair when Lucifer had begun courting her due to their meaning: eternal love and devotion. 

Now she has her hairstyle in a double dutch braided bun with a single flower on the back where the two braids meet: a pink carnation, which means: I'll never forget you.

He truly believed he was over the angel. He believed that the warm loving relationship that he had with her in the Celestial Realm was gone for all of eternity. He thought he forgot about her all this time. But seeing her image once more felt like his dark soul had shattered apart once again. 

_She is the only angel other than Simeon that I know would be fine in the exchange program down here, despite her lack of interest. Her talent in singing, her bravery, her open-mindedness; and more importantly... No. What in the Devildom am I thinking right now? She is part of the past I want to forget for all of eternity. The only reason I invited her was because I know her that well, and trust that she will set a good example as one of our exchange students._

The attachment between soulmates never breaks. Once they became significant others, their fates and destinies are eternally connected, no matter how far away they are from each other, no matter whether they are a demon or an angel. Their souls resonate and react to each other when they are close enough to each other.

Lucifer opened a drawer that was to his bottom left, and took out a flower ring that Evangeline had made just for him. It was made using small myosotis flowers and stems that brought it all together. He had took it upon himself to made sure that the flowers did not wilt, as really, this was the only keepsake he had from her. This ring alone reminded him of their last day together - their anniversary and the eve of the war. 

**"This pains me more than you think. But I have to say goodbye, my dearest. This is for your own good."**

He threw the flowers back into his drawer once again, slamming it shut. He picked up his pen, continuing to fill up his paperwork as he tried to remove the images of Evangeline out of his mind. This is all for the sake of RAD and Diavolo's dream, nothing else. 

**"I can promise you that this is not your fault, it will be mine. You are everything to me, my dearest Eve. And that will never change for all eternity, no matter where I may be, or what I am or what I do. Forgive me, and goodbye. I love you always. Truly and deeply."**

**"Lucifer, please don't do this. Think of what you're doing."**

**"I know what I am doing. And not even you, my dearest; can stop me from doing it."**

He could remember the tears falling down from her eyes as she held his hands tightly as she begged him to not leave her and the rest of his family behind...

**"Then let me fight by your si-"**

Lucifer was interrupted from his thoughts as soon as he received a message from Diavolo on his D.D.D.

Diavolo

Hey, Lucifer!

Diavolo

Did you manage to find the third exchange student from the Celestial Realm?

Lucifer

Yes. Evangeline. She is the Principality of Music.

Lucifer

She was a dear friend of mine during my time up there for many centuries. I trust she will not be a disappointment to our cause. 

Diavolo

Dear friend? Wasn't she your lover before the war?

Diavolo

Your love story with the former Archangel is quite the ancient tale. It used to be talked about a great deal after the war, but it has become forgotten ever since.

Lucifer

I would rather have it stay that way. She is part of a past that I threw out of my life for all of eternity. Having to listen to it was irritating. 

Lucifer

If there were others that I knew of, I wouldn't have chosen her. I know her very well, and she is not one to cause conflict. She has an open mind, despite occasions where she finds herself out of place.

Lucifer

Though, Michael told me that she is most likely to decline the invitation. 

Diavolo

I hope she doesn't! It would be nice to meet the one that moved your heart for so many centuries. 

Lucifer

Please, no further talk regarding my past with her. That is ancient history. 

Diavolo

Alright, alright. 

Lucifer

Michael did tell me that she was to leave for the Human World tomorrow.

Diavolo

Well, this is your chance to go there and convince her to study here at RAD! I'm sure she'll come if you ask her personally.

Lucifer

It is not that easy. I have not spoken to her in decades. I've seen her around during my visits to the Human World, but never have interacted with her. However, for both your sake and RAD's, I will try and convince her to do so. 

Diavolo

I knew I could count on you, Lucifer!

Lucifer then put his D.D.D. down, letting out a sigh. The thing he wanted to avoid the most was meeting eyes with Evangeline again. Obviously, he remembers how things ended with her.

**"...Lucifer, please. Don't go."**

He let out a sigh, shaking his head as he picked up his pen once again. 

_My past as an angel and anyone that had to do with it is over. It has been over once I decided to set foot out of the Celestial Realm._

.....

After meeting up with Michael, Evangeline flew through the skies of the Celestial Realm back home, thinking of Michael's reply.

**"But dearest Eve, there are things that truly are not worth remembering for your own sake."**

Evangeline let out a sigh.

"Things that are truly not worth remembering, huh. Why did he decide to talk about that all of a sudden...?" 

Evangeline had arrived at her home, which is a small temple within the Celestial Forest. She lives there with her brother, and it was a place where she was able to peacefully sing and play her instruments whenever she liked to. Her surroundings consisted of the sounds of a nearby river where you can hear the running water, and a variety of flowers blooming around their home. 

"Welcome back, Eve. Did everything go well at the Palace?" her older brother asked as he came from inside of the temple. 

Eve sat down on the grass, eventually laying herself down as she looked up to the endless sky. "Indeed, it's just an extra task that I have to do in the Human World. It is not much of a grand deal." she replied.

Evangeline decided to keep the details of her extra task a secret.

"Though, Michael informed me that I have been invited to be an exchange student at the Royal Academy of Diavolo by the Avatar of Pride himself. What a surprise." she replied, letting out a sigh.

Her older brother's eyes widened, his expression turning a 360 from his original expression.

"Decline the invitation. Do not go down to that pit." he spat.

"I was indeed going to decline since it would interfere with my duties. Apparently Lucifer insisted that I should think about it before coming to a final decision."

"Evangeline, for your own sake. Please. Do not go down to the Devildom." he begged.

"There you go again. Did we not agree that we were going to try and help create a better world for angels, demons, and humans?"

"While you may be on board with that idea, I am not. I would rather not share a world with demons. Those beings are nothing but troublemakers; pitiful creatures that are down there for a reason. Demons like Lucifer, who was the most beautiful and loved seraph in the Celestial Realm started a meaningless war. All because his sister was sentenced to death for breaking the rules that were not meant to be broken. You never should trust someone as evil and despicable as him. Please, Eve. Decline the invitation to the Devildom."

Eve knew that her older brother despised demons with his life. It is normal for most angels to have that ideology due to the endless wars with them, however she was one of those few angels that the time for change is now. If peace is to be achieved, then it must be started with peace between angels, demons, and humans. 

"I do not know yet, Brother. I am still thinking of what I will do. But whatever choice I make, all I ask is for you to accept it. I know you are looking out for my well being, but I can assure you that I will be okay, no matter what choice I make." she reassured him with a smile.

Cassian sighed, as he looked in a different direction.

"Come, rest here in the grass with me. It's been a long day for us, right?"

He let out a small smile, as he laid next to his younger sister, as he looked up to the sky. 

"You know, just looking up as the heavenly breeze always passes by me really calms me. I know I am very overprotective of you. But you are my sister, and I always see you working hard in the Human World. I just want you to live a happy eternal life."

"Yes, indeed I can see that." She replied with a giggle. 

"There's something else you have to do down there other than your duty, isn't there?"

"Indeed. But I cannot speak too much on it."

"I am aware. Just please proceed with caution, please."

"Do not worry, I will."

**.... The next day, in the Human World...**

Evangeline had touched foot upon the Human World, in a forest that was not too far from the city where not many humans walked around. Once she had made contact with the ground, her wings and halo disappeared as she had transformed into her human world outfit, which consisted of a white peasant blouse tucked in skinny blue jeans. Layered over her blouse was a plaid blazer, with some block heel pumps in brown leather as her preferred shoes. 

She started taking the dirt path out of the forest, making her way to the city, which was only a five minute walk away.

"Evangeline, hello there. It's been awhile since I last saw your pretty face roaming around the Human World."

Sitting upon one of the branches of the trees above Evangeline, was a face she knew all too well.

"Marchosias, hello. It is not much of a surprise seeing you here in the Human World."

The demon leapt from the branch, landing right in front of Evangeline.

"Yeah. My master summoned me here, only to tell me to wait for him here since he went to go grab some sort of plant for one of his potions. And what brings you here?"

"My duty. I've been hearing there is a demon roaming around the Human World causing trouble. You wouldn't happen to be aware of that?" she asked him.

Despite the fact that Marchosias has been traveling from the Devildom to the Human World here and there due to his pact with the the Witty Sorcerer Solomon, she wouldn't suspect that he would be causing trouble for him. 

"Before you go blaming me, it isn't me. I have to keep an image, you see? First and foremost, Lucifer strictly instructed me that if I cause trouble in the Human World, that would put a bad image on Lord Diavolo, and there would be dire consequences and punishments waiting for me back home."

"Do you have any idea of any friends of yours that may be causing trouble?"

"None. While I like getting involved in some mischief, I'd rather not involve myself, as I am a student at RAD, and have a pretty high position in demon society."

"You never told me you were a student at RAD. And you have a high position in the Devildom?" Evangeline said, letting out a little giggle.

"Oh please - don't think I'm like that idiot Mammon from the student council. I actually take my position and studies very seriously. I am one of the Marquis - commanding thirty legions of demons. And I mean - it's not too much of a big deal. RAD has this exchange program coming up where they are going to send demon students to both the Celestial Realm and the Human World. They'll be doing the same with students from the Human World and the Celestial Realm. Have you heard if-"

"Marchosias, I'm back! Ah? Evangeline, hello!"

"Greetings, Solomon. How have you been faring?"

"I've been well. I was searching for a plant for this potion that I am concocting, but I have been unable to find it. I guess it is only a plant that can be found in the Devildom."

"I've told you that countless times, Solomon. I'm exhausted-"

"Um, would you two like to come have a cup of coffee with me? There is something that I would like to discuss really quick."

"Oh, I don't mind." Marchosias replied.

As they stepped out of the forest, they had stepped into a park in which there were people walking around. Most were couples, walking around as they shared an ice cream cone.

"Looks like Cupid is watching upon all these couples!" Evangeline said with a smile.

"Bleh-"

"And that is why you don't have a partner, Marchosias." Solomon said. 

"Oh, but this angel right next to me doesn't either."

"Why, I do ind- what..?"

Marchosias sighed. "You do?"

"No... Those words just slipped out of my mouth."

"Here she goes again. Are you sure you aren't having some clandestine relationship with some angel up there that you aren't allowed to speak of?" Marchosias asked, letting out a smirk. 

"Of course not. I don't need someone in my life to make me happy. I already have Father, and all of my family in the Celestial Realm. The idea of having a soulmate... is something that is useless to me." 

"Psh. You weren't like that before." he mumbled.

"I am sorry? I did not hear you." Evangeline asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"It's sometimes hard to catch up with the conversation between you two." Solomon said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head. 

They crossed the street from the park to the coffee shop.

"This is one of the shops where they have the most scrumptious eclairs. I try to come here whenever I come to the Human World just to try one."

"Ah, this place. Café Venus. I've been here with Asmodeus here a few times." Solomon replied.

The three of them entered the coffee shop, looking though all of the pastries and drinks that were on the menu.

"I'll have a café au lait and an eclair, please. What about you two? It's on me today." Evangeline asked. 

"Oh, well don't mind if I do! I'll have a raspberry muffin with an affogato." Marchosias replied.

"I'll just have a cappuccino." Solomon said. 

Eve took out her wallet from her purse, handing the cashier the amount of money that was owed. The cashier then handed her the change as she then put it in her wallet, putting it back in her purse."

"Here you go, Marchosias." she said, handing him his raspberry muffin.

"Thanks, Evangeline."

After that, the three of them then made their way to the back of the café. Marchosias sat next to Solomon, while Evangeline sat across from the both of them.

"So what's the invitation for, angel?"

"No major reason. You two are always the ones I meet when I come here to the Human World."

"So, Solomon, is Marchosias always the demon you summon here to the Human World?" Evangeline asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually, no. HIs favorite is Asmodeus. Always summoning his narcissistic ass over here to just get his nails done and what not."

"Aw, come on Marchosias. I've told you that I care for all seventy-two of you! I don't have favorites."

All of a sudden, Evangeline felt a warmth build up within her chest. It felt as if butterflies were in her stomach.

She looked around the café, then turned around again.

"You alright, Evangeline?"

...

Lucifer walked through the streets of the city, searching for Evangeline. Unfortunately for him, he need to assure that she would be the exchange student that was going to attend RAD. Not for his sake, but for Diavolo's. He passed by a café, looking at the pastries they sold from a poster that was taped to the window.

"Ah, they have eclairs here. I shall get one for myself and bring one to Diavolo and Barbatos." he said, letting out a smirk. 

As soon as he grabbed the handle of the door, he felt his chest warm up and butterflies in his stomach, his eyes widening.

When soulmates are in very close proximity to each other, they both will feel a pleasant warmth in their chest, and have the feeling as if butterflies were fluttering about in their stomaches. 

He pulled the door, as the bells on the door rang, signaling that he entered. While he was waiting in line, he noticed that Evangeline was facing in a different direction, with Solomon and Marchosias facing her. 

Even from such a distance he can catch her scent. A nostalgic scent... The scent of freesia. Evangeline noticed a scent she longed for; a scent that has changed over millennia but comforting to her soul. A subtle scent of cologne... one that is not overpowering, rather calming.

Lucifer saw his former lover sitting at a table to the far end of the café with Marchosias and Solomon. Oh, how he wanted her to run into his arms and fall into his embrace after so many millenia of separation... It bothered him that she was with two other men, talking with them as she never noticed his existence behind her. Back then, when she had that same feeling they were both having now, she would immediately turn around running over to him as he held his arms, waiting for her to go to the place where she belongs.

He knew that his love for her was still there. After all, he told her that he would always love her, no matter what may come between them. His pride however didn't allow him to get close to her when he crossed paths with her in the past. He also knew that Evangeline's memories of him and his brothers were taken away from her after the war. This time, he was not going to let his past as an angel shatter his pride. 

After asking for a café au lait, Lucifer noticed that there wasn't any more eclairs.

"Will there be any more being made today?"

"My apologies, sir, but we won't have anymore eclairs until tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you'd like though?"

"No, it is fine. I will just take the café au lait."

Lucifer paid for his coffee, about to leave the café to rid the feeling out of his chest, until a voice called out to him.

"Hey! Is that you, Luci-"

He looked over at the table, noticing that Marchosias was raising his hand calling him over, while Solomon had a hand over Marchosias' mouth. Evangeline turned her head, meeting eyes with the Avatar of Pride. 

He can feel his heart beating quicker than normal once his ruby eyes met her sky blue ones.

**....to be continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> This is my very first Obey Me fanfic, and I'm very excited to share this story with you all! 
> 
> Due to college and work, my updates aren't scheduled so they may be a little slow. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
